In the spring of 2007, the Long lab moved from the Malaria Vaccine Development Branch (MVDB) to the Laboratory of Malaria and Vector Research (LMVR). Since then we have set up and equipped the laboratory, established rodent model systems of malaria infection, and with the support of LMVR and DIR, have established a laboratory in Mali headed by Dr. Mahamadou Diakite. This now allows us to expand our investigations into the interface between the malaria parasite and the host innate and adaptive immune systems. In this context we have continued our ongoing analyses of animal and human sera directed to malaria parasite antigens using a standardized parasite growth inhibition assay that we have developed; this has contributed significantly to decisions about clinical development of various blood-stage antigens. Also, we have applied the assay as a research tool to identify novel erythrocytic-stage vaccine candidates. On the cellular level we have established techniques for analysis of human CD4+ T cell responses to malaria antigens including identification of T memory cells and T cells with a regulatory phenotype. These approaches can now be transitioned to analysis of cells from children and adults in malaria-endemic areas of Mali. Finally, we have initiated studies on innate immune responses to malaria parasites in rodent models and we will be moving these into the field as well.